Big mistake
by 4nimat0r
Summary: Luigi and Daisy made one huge mistake and can't go back, now they both have to deal with for the rest of their lives. Or at least 18 years.
1. Mistake

**|this is a Luigi x**** Daisy story but their might be some Mario x Peach in their as well****, it's also my first one because you see I'm not much of a writer or a good speller so... yeah. All characters belong to nintendo.**|

**PRINCESS PEACH 'S CASTLE**

Luigi was sitting in the corner of the room speaking with Mario at a party that was hosted by Princess Peach when Mario said "I'm going to get a drink I'll be back." Ok Luigi replied. As Mario walked off he noticed Peach getting a drink of her own so he walked over to her. "Hey Peach" he said, "oh! Hello Mario would you like a drink?" She said. "Sure" he said.

* * *

Luigi sat in his chair twiddling his thumbs avoiding eye contact while gazing around the large room until he spotted a woman in a yellow and orange dress approaching him.

"Hey luigiii" she slurred. "Hey Daisy" he said with a confused look."why Are you all alone" she giggled as her breath reeked of alcohol. Luigi glanced around then said "I was talking to Mario but he went to get a drink and it looks like he got distracted or something like that. She blushed a slight shade of pink then slipped something into his pants pocket and said "since your all on your own why don't you meet me in my guest room."

Luigi glanced at Mario then back to where she'd been standing and realized that she had already left before he could answer, just then he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out daisy patterned panties. He blushed a deep shade of red and shoved them back into his pocket, as he looked back up he saw Mario walking back to him. "Hey Luigi I'm going to help peach get to her room because she had too much to drink and now she's tired, Oh! and don't drink the alcohol here it's strong, Daisy had about three shots and she's been acting weird so don't take any chances okay?"

Said Mario. Luigi replied with a head nod and headed to Daisy's guest room.

"Hm He seemed a little flustered. Maybe daisy passed by while I was gone." Mario thought as He chuckled to himself a little

* * *

He walked up to her door and knocked twice, waited and then she showed up at the door with her hair a mess and almost as girly sounding as peach, she yanked him inside and locked the door.

Daisy pushed Luigi on to the bed until she was over him and asked "did you get my little gift?" Luigi blushed a dark shade of red then looked away. Daisy pinned him down with his hands above his head and kissed him.

Luigi knew that this was wrong because she was one of his best friend's, but a part of him enjoyed it, for so long he had wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend but never had the courage to do so. Daisy took her panties out of his pocket and tossed them to the floor "I won't be needing these" Luigi tried to get up, but with no luck Daisy was a strong girl but perhaps he could talk her out of it. "Daisy I need you to get off of me before things get out of hand" he said. Daisy smirked and replied "why?" She said while trying to take off his jean overalls.

"B-because, where just friend's." Luigi said in a small voice.

Oh please, your telling me that you haven't thought of us as more than "just friend's?" "W-well I guess I have—but I-

Luigi was cut off by Daisy's snoring. She had looked exhausted from the start but didn't act like it.

Luigi wiggled from under her and fixed her in bed properly. Then slipped out the door.

* * *

"Hey Mario have you seen Daisy, she ran off somewhere?" Asked peach. Mario looked at her and said she's probably asleep, and you should do the same. just then Peach stood and walked up stairs and down the hall to her bed room. As she walked passed Daisy's room she heard giggling,witch she was almost sure was her own voice.

Thinking about it she was drunk and was probably hearing things. So she shrugged it off and kept walking. Once she was in her bed she fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

Luigi's eyes shot open as he woke up, "oh it was all a dream. Wait I don't remember going to bed at all." he thought.

He rolled over in what he thought was his bed, and came face to face with the princess of sarassa land her self, still asleep.

* * *

**that's the end of chapter 1 sorry if their is mistakes in it or if you just don't like it. I'll try to upload whenever I can :) **

**and yeah I brought it back I read the reviews and your all nice people so thank you, all Three of you that reviewed the first time. :3**


	2. Oh no

**|previously**

**Luigi woke up in Daisy's bed.| that's all I'll s****ay.**

**Anywho**

**All characters belong to nintendo**

* * *

"Oh no it wasn't a dream— what do I do! What if I wake her if when I move!"

while Luigi was rambling on his head daisy was starting to wake up. She groaned and put her hand to her head. "Ohh my head!"

Luigi had to think fast before she opened her eyes. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he jumped out of bed and slip under her bed.

Daisy felt the bed shake and sat up a little too fast, which made her so dizzy that she had to throw up.

She forgot all about the bed shaking and rushed to the bathroom.

Luigi saw an opportunity and slid back from under her bed grabbed his clothes and put them back on.

By the time his clothes were back on Daisy was done in the bathroom.

As she was coming out the bathroom she saw Luigi putting on his left shoe.

"Luigi?" She said a little confused as to why he was in her room.

Luigi froze and turned around slowly thinking of what to say. "Think think think!" He told himself.

"Oh hey daisy I was going to ask you if you w-wanted to take a walk with me? He said said trying his best not to Sutter.

Daisy was surprised by the thought of Luigi asking her no any girl to go anywhere with him, alone that is. she was still a little shocked by this and had forgotten that she was still in only her underwear.

She didn't realize until she saw Luigi blush a bit and look down at nothing but the ground. She snapped out of her head and told him to wait outside while she put her clothes on.

* * *

Peach woke up next to Mario as she always did, kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom to take a the time she was out Mario had already awoken from his slumber, while she was getting dressed Mario was literary crawling out of bed and to the bathroom.

Peach giggled at his attempt to make it to the bathroom and walked out of the room.

While she was walking out of her room she looked down the hall towards her cousin's room and saw Luigi sitting outside of the room.

She shrugged it off again and kept walking. as she was walking to the kitchen she remembered the giggling she heard from the night before and Luigi sitting outside of Daisy's room just now. I sure hope everything is ok with them She thought while eating a pancake.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy walked past Peach's garden and on the path that leads to the tennis courts.

Daisy decided to break the silence with some small talk but Luigi was to list in his own thoughts to hear a single word she was saying.

"What did we do last night? What happened to her? Why was I in her? What if she's–"

"Luigi?" His thoughts where interrupted by daisy who was calling his name for some time.

"Luigi did you hear what I was saying?" she said as she stopped by the tennis courts

"No s-sorry, what were you saying?" Luigi said coming back to reality

I was asking how you got into my room this morning, I always lock my door?

that question stabbed Luigi like a knife. What was he suppose to say. He was sweating and looking around for something to say.

Um, hey look tennis court we can play tennis for a little. He said completely dodging the question

Daisy realised that he avoided her question but it didn't really matter to her.

* * *

after a long walk, tennis match, and another long walk back to the castle Luigi and Daisy both were burnt out and hungry.

"skipping breakfast was not a good idea." Daisy said while clenching her stomach. Witch made Luigi a little nervous. But he didn't show it.

Luigi and Daisy sat down on the chairs behind the counter and waited for one of the many toads to serve them brunch |breakfast and lunch|.

Luigi finished his food and stood to head home. "Where are you going?" Daisy asked out of curiosity. I'm going home why? Luigi Replied thinking of all the way he could keep his distance from her for the rest of the day to make things less awkward. She smiled and said "I've never been to you and Mario's home before, can I come with you?"

"Sure I guess he" said without thinking about the situation the slightest bit, but Once he realized what he said it was already to late.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 2_**

**_I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AT NIGHT I WAS TIRED SO MAYBE I'LL RIGHT SOME MORE TOMORROW_**

-apples


	3. He's back

|previously:** Luigi invited daisy to his house .| **

**All characters belong to nintendo**

**Also fun fact: I'm making this story as I go**

* * *

"Wow I've never seen the inside of a normal home before." Daisy said wanting to touch everything.

Luigi told her to sit on the couch in the living room while he went to take a shower. So she sat down on the couch and watched the tv That Luigi and Mario had brought from the real world back when they first came to the mushroom kingdom.

Luigi grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom and thought she would be fine as long as she kept watching the tv.

After about 4 minutes Daisy was already board and decided to look around for a little bit, she got up and walked down the narrow hall that leaded to Mario's room. She looked around the small room and found nothing interesting so left for the next room.

She opened the door and was not surprised by how clean it was she looked around. "Maybe I should stop snooping on their room's, I mean I'm only a guest here." Daisy thought.

As she was about to make her exit she saw saw a framed picture face down. She knew that she was suppose to leave but curiosity got the best of her, she lifted the picture and saw a lady holding two baby boys, one in red hat and another in green.

Daisy assumed that the woman was the mother of Mario and Luigi both, she then thought of how little they get to see their mother, because their always saving her cousin, Peach.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the water stopping

**|you know that horrible noise the faucet makes when it stops ,no, ok.|**

She stopped everything out the picture as silent as possible and dashed back to the living room as fast as she could.

"That was close, Wait I left the door open, I'm sure he won't notice." She thought as she turned the tv back on.

Luigi sat down on his bed and sighed, he changed into his normal attire and dried his hair as he thought of ways to pass time.

"I'm hungry maybe I'll just make dinner" Luigi thought. So he walked down the hall and towards the kitchen. "Um daisy would you like anything to eat?" He asked still a little nervous.

"No I'm fine, I was just leaving. Thanks for letting me come over anyways."

She said while slowly slipping out the door. Once she was out the door Luigi locked it and let out a sigh of relief. Now to make dinner he said.

While he was making some spaghetti, a heavy pot fell off the top shelf and hit him in the head. When he got back up he had white/silver eyes. "Where am i?" A new voice said.

* * *

Daisy walked around outside of the castle until she was sweating then went inside. She tried sneak back up to her room but was stopped by Mario who was asking if she had seen Luigi anywhere.

She told him where she had seen him last and that he was fine. But then had an urge to ask him about their mother. "Hey Mario how often do you get to see your parents?" She asked and instantly regretted it.

Mario frowned a little and said we don't visit our dad much, after our mother died all he did was do drug's and drink. So we keep our distance.

"Oh, sorry for asking." she apologized. it's fine, not your fault anyways I'm gonna go check on Luigi I'll see you later. He said "Yeah bye." She said while walking to her room.

* * *

Mario took out his spare key then stopped, he looked through the window. His eyes shot open, their was a fire on the stove where the spaghetti was suppose to be. Mario quickly opened the door and covered his nose with his hat.

Once he put out the fire he went to find out what happened to luigi. He walked down the hall to Luigi's room and opened his door to find him in the corner of his now messy room whispering "he's back"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **

**I'll make the next one longer. **

**First review on this story was by **YoshiFnaf **so thank you**

**-apples**


	4. Sorry

**Previously: Mario finds Luigi in the corner of his now messy room whispering "he's back."**

**I know I was on a daily streak but I wanna make these longer. If you don't like this tell me and I'll try to get back to daily updates.**

**All characters belong to nintendo**

* * *

"Who, who's back?" Mario asked concerned and worried about his little brother.

Luigi looked at Mario and said nearly above a whisper "Mr.L, he's back to ruin our lives. Mario looked away and took a moment to think about what he was supposed to tell him.

It's okay, h-he won't ruin our lives, again. Mario said reassuring his brother that every thing would be , no it won't. Luigi said, he looked at Mario but didn't believe him.

Mario frowned and looked down not knowing how to respond to his little brother, Mario leaned forward and hugged him.

'It's to late for this we'll deal with this in the morning. Mario said. With no response he looked over to see that Luigi was fast asleep. Mario only shrugged and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

Mario yawned and stretched out, as he rubbed his eye out he noticed that Luigi was missing from his spot on the floor where they had fallen asleep. He figured that Luigi had gone out of gone to clean the kitchen.

He walked around the small house to find that Luigi was nowhere to be found. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink. ** | of juice ;) | **as he was walking out of the kitchen he saw that their stove was still messy and burned. I'll just clean it later he said while walking to the couch.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, the first he saw was his good friend toad as a news reporter for some strange reason

_ in other news: a masked murder has happened yet again, from 12:46p.m. last night to 3:33A.m. This morning four more people were killed in our very own toad town._

_We also have a woman who was lucky as to survive the attack here with us now."_

A short, pale, old woman walked on screen whom mario instantly recognised, the woman was a close friend of Peach and Daisy both, almost like their mother figure.

Just as the woman was about to describe the criminal their was a knock at the door followed by more rapid knocks. Mario stood to open the door when he herd the scream of a toad and the sound of a blade.

Mario stopped and looked out the window, a flash of green and black was all he saw.

**i interrupt this story to say that I'm sorry, but I'm done with writing.**

**It was only a hobby and I didn't mean to get your Hope's up with this.**

**If it makes you the reader feel any better I have a you tube channel ( JolliPoP ) where I do what I actually love, animating!**

**Sorry, and maybe I'll think about finishing the story!**

**Bye bye (•ᴗ•)❤**


End file.
